Episode 3215 (5th July 2002)
Plot The fire at the church rages and, still trapped inside, Zoe is transfixed by the flames as Ashley tries to drag her to safety from the smouldering inferno. Hurrying to get home to meet his curfew, Marc sees the smoke rising from the church and runs to the vicarage. Alerted to the fire, a horrified Edna reveals that Ashley and Zoe are inside! Mesmerised by the blaze, Zoe is oblivious to Ashley's attempts to help her. The smoke is unbearable and the roof is beginning to cave in and yet, hypnotised by the flames, Zoe walks towards the fire, mumbling quotes from the Bible to herself. Fighting his way through the smoke, Marc returns in a bid to help Ashley rescue Zoe. The heat is overpowering but as Ashley bravely beats a path to Zoe, a burning beam crashes down and hits him. The distant sound of fire engines and police cars is little consolation to those trapped inside the raging fire. And as shards of glass begin to rain down inside the church, the gathering villagers stand helpless outside knowing there is little they can do to help. Cast Regular cast *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Cynthia Daggert - Kay Purcell *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Gloria Weaver - Janice McKenzie *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards Guest cast *Paramedic - Amanda St John *Sister Mitchell - Caroline Woodruff *Dr Michael Carrodus - Tom Roberts *Carryl Owens - Eithne Browne Locations *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar and churchyard *The Vicarage - Hallway *Unknown country lane *The Woolpack - Public bar *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor, ward, reception, Dr. Carradas' office and psychiatric ward *Home Farm - Dining room *Smithy Cottage - Living room Notes *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **The Best of Emmerdale DVD released by Network in 2007. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,250,000 viewers (9th place). Memorable dialogue Viv Hope: "It'll be some kids, whose parents were off bozing or something." Cynthia Daggert: "Oh, so you know where Donna is then?" --- Edna Birch: "There is a time for upset. But now I'm not. Now I'm damn well angry, and that is swearing! That church is my life, my whole life. And not just mine. It's every joyous part and every sad part, too. And the fact that it was there before us and should be there after us, it gives us something to hang on to. And now it's gone, and there is nothing. There is nothing but anger!" --- Nicola Blackstock: "She's a nutter. A real one. I've been working with a headbanger!" Emily Dingle (shushing Nicola): "I didn't say that." Nicola Blackstock: "No, because you're not that kind of person. My God, your Paddy's let me work with her without a word of warning. I've even been alone with her in the surgery! Alone with a loony lesbian!! What might've happened?!" Emily Dingle: "I'll tell what'll happen if you don't shut up and grow up, I'll knock you into the middle of next week!" Nicola Blackstock: "Oh, well, very nice. Very compassionate." --- Chris Tate: "You were supposed to be looking after her." Ashley Thomas: "I did what I could." Chris Tate: "So much for spiritual dimension." Paddy Kirk: "Him and Marc saved her life, Chris." Ashley Thomas: "It's all right." Paddy Kirk (to Ashley): "No, it's not." (to Chris) "I failed. You failed. Maybe even Ashley failed in the end, but he did more than ANY OF US!" Category:2002 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD